Amor Inocente
by Tays1994
Summary: Diez años después de ocurrir un hecho aberrante, el primer amor de Hiei vuelve a la ciudad para pasar el último año de secundaria con sus viejos amigos. Ambos intentarán comenzar de cero y recordar el pasado, pero alguien está dispuesto a no hacerlo. En cambio, con un objetivo en mente, busca venganza. Amor, celos, amistad y un toque de angustia para todos los amantes del drama.
1. Tus ojos color café

N/A: ¡Hola!. ¿Cómo están?. Espero que muy bien. Vengo a molestar otra vez con una nueva historia. Se me ocurrió realizar un Universo Alterno (creo que así le llaman), con los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho (obviamente). Ya que se me están acabando las vacaciones, me tomé un tiempito para leer varias historias similares (no quiere decir IGUALES) a la que estoy a punto de mostrarles. La verdad no tengo ni idea lo que va a salir, pero si de algo estoy segura es que le pongo garra y esfuerzo para que sea de su agrado. Quiero dejar en claro que NO ME COPIO DE NINGUNO DE LOS FANFICS YA ESCRITOS, me dieron un impulso a escribir otra cosa completamente diferente de lo que venía haciendo (visitar: "Un Ángel y Un Demonio"). Todo sale de mi cabecita, así que la única culpable SOY YO. Otra pequeña cosa que quiero decir es que la primer escena que van a leer se les va a ser familiar de una película, y es cierto, me tomé el atrevimiento de incluirla modificándola un poco, así que no se asusten.

Me van a querer matar (y posiblemente lo hagan) porque voy a utilizar mi OC (Original Character), osea, mi queridísima Sasha (un Ángel del Reikai- Mundo Espiritual- pero en esta historia es alguien común y corriente quien tiene un pasado unido al de Hiei).

Dejo de hablar y aquí el primer capítulo de esta larga, extraña, y...¿tonta?, historia...¡A disfrutar!...

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son obra del gran Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solamente estoy ganando millones de dólares invirtiendo un poco de mi tiempo para el entretenimiento de ustedes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Amor Inocente"

Capítulo 1: "Tus ojos color café"

Un grupo conformado por cuatro jóvenes se encontraban en una cafetería llena de personas. La tarde era hermosa, cálida y con una brisa refrescante ideal para una buena taza de café con amigos.

Unos ojos carmesí miraban hacia otra parte, cualquier ángulo en el sitio, la charla no era de su interés, o quizás, estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

\- Oye, réspondeme...- lo llamaba un jóven de pelo negro peinado a la gomina.

-...- no había respuesta.

\- Hiei, responde...- otro muchacho de ojos verdes esmeraldas muy llamativos.

\- ¿Eh...qué?- el aludido reaccionó.

\- Hasta que das señales de vida, enano- un pelinaranja de nariz puntiaguda lo mira fijamente.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieren?- Hiei, como así lo llamaban sus amigos, pregunta fastidiado.

\- Te estábamos diciendo si esta noche ibas a ir a "Reikai"...- lo miró nuevamente el pelirrojo.

\- No, no iré...- dijo en seco.

\- Vamos, Hiei, anímate. Además en unos días volveremos a clases y recuerda que es el último año...-

\- Que no, Urameshi, no tengo ganas de ir así que no iré...-

\- Hiei, por favor, no seas así. Es la última noche que tenemos de vacaciones...- pedía insistente el ojiverde.

\- Hn- asintió enfadado.

\- Está bien. Esta noche todos en mi casa y partiremos a "Reikai"...- decía muy animado Yusuke, el pelinegro.

\- ¡Wuuuu!. Nos espera una noche increíble...- el pelinaranja también con ánimos.

Los jóvenes pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron a buscar sus vehículos. Cada uno llevaba su respectiva motocicleta; Yusuke tenía una bellísima moto color verde, bastante llamativa, Kurama por su parte, una de color rojo como su cabello, practicamente podías confundirte, Kuwabara una gran motocicleta color azúl marino y Hiei una completamente negra.

Las cuatro, sonaban muy bien, cualquier amante de los vehículos sabía a la perfección que eran bastante buenas y no había duda que ellos hacían un contraste excelente.

Tomaron direcciones opuestas, a su respectivas casas; Kurama vivía con su madre Shiori Minamino quien se casó con su padrastro hace unos años atrás, tiene un hermanastro Shuichi Hatanaka, ambos se llaman de la misma manera. Yusuke vive con su madre, Atsuko, quien es una alcohólica en recuperación, bueno, al menos eso dice. Kuwabara con su hermana, Seiryu quien lo trata como a un niño pequeño regañándolo día y noche. Y Hiei, vive con su hermana gemela Yukina y un padre adoptivo, con el que no se lleva para nada bien debido a los malos tratos que recibe por parte del hombre. Su madre falleció luego de haberlos abandonado y se desconoce el paradero de su padre biológico. Fueron de orfanato en orfanato buscando una familia la cual los acepte. A los cinco años de edad encontraron a una pareja de jóvenes recién casados quienes intentaron por todos los medios procrear, pero los resultados siempre fueron negativos. La mujer era muy amable y cortez, de hecho los acogió de inmediato y ellos se sentían muy bien a su lado. El padre en cambio, era una persona extraña, nunca los hizo sentir amados en especial con el varón con quien llevan una gran disputa desde la primera vez en que se conocieron. Este tipo esconde un secreto bastante oscuro de su pasado, siempre dicen que no todo es lo que parece.

Algunos de ellos como Kurama, se dedican a trabajar en la empresa familiar. La señora Minamino tiene una importante cadena de productos de belleza a base de flores naturales exóticas que adquieren alrededor del mundo, son los mayores distribuidores de cremas y maquillaje de Japón, el pelirrojo se encarga del cuidado de las plantas y de llevar el conteo económico de la empresa al igual que su madre. Hiei por otro lado, es cadete en la jefatura de policía de la ciudad, aún está cursando para convertirse en un futuro policía como su padre adoptivo, quien practicamente lo llevó a elegir ese trabajo. No pasa mucho tiempo en su hogar, es por eso que el moreno debe cuidar de su hermana.

.Kuwabara y Yusuke ingresaron unos meses atrás en una fábrica de autos de muy bajo presupuesto, aún cuando no es el trabajo de sus sueños, la paga es bastante buena.

Keiko y Botan, trabajan como meseras en el restaurante "Yokimura" de los padres de la pelicastaña.

Estudian en la secundaria Sarayashiki y están por ingresar al último año. A decir verdad, son el grupo de jóvenes más populares y codiciados por todas las chicas, ya que ellas caen rendidas a sus pies cada vez que los ven pasar. Además de poseer unos cuerpos atractivos y trabajados, sus personalidades vuelven completamente locas al género femenino.

Pero a pesar de tener tanta fama y tantas admiradoras, ellos también tienen a sus amores imposibles; esas muchachas que no buscan nada más que quererlos y no idolatrarlos fingiendo estar enamoradas de ellos cuando en realidad sólo creen amar algo que no es, las apariencias engañan.

El tosco de Yusuke, aunque no quiere aceptarlo, está enamorado de Keiko, una linda muchacha de pelo castaño y ojos del mismo color; es su mejor amiga, van juntos al colegio y se conocen desde pequeños.

Kurama comenzó a sentir cosas por Botan desde hace un tiempo, cuando había ingresado al colegio años atrás. Es una joven muy hermosa, cabello color celeste y ojos amatistas. Aunque nunca se lo dijo, su corazón late rapidamente cada vez que están cerca y eso no es todo, se pierde en su mirada y piensa en decírselo de vez en cuando, aunque a ambos les falte coraje.

Kuwabara por su parte, está completamente obsesionado, si, obsesionado con Yukina, la hermana gemela de Hiei que de iguales no tienen absolutamente nada, porque sus personalidades son diferentes de la A a la Z. Está constantemente buscándola y mimándola, y eso le molesta bastante al chico de pelo negro ya que es su hermana menor (por minutos) y es su deber protegerla de ese "deforme" como lo llama a menudo.

Éste sin embargo, no tiene a nadie que le robe el pensamiento; sexualmente hablando ha estado con muchas jóvenes, pero ninguna es la indicada, ninguna le tocó el corazón y si que es difícil tocarlo. Es una persona fría, de carácter difícil y hostil, y no es para menos, ha sufrido mucho en su vida es por eso que mantiene todos sus sentimientos guardados bajo llave. Sólo demuestra esa costra dura de "chico malo" para no ser humillado por nadie. Esa fachada rebelde es lo que las vuelve locas. Aún así, sólo se limita a llevar a la cama a quien se le antoja sin la necesidad de sentir afecto hacia ellas. En realidad, todos hacen exactamente lo mismo, y es por eso que no son aceptados por esas chicas de quienes están perdidos. Llevan una vida de completa libertad, inmadurez y obstinación. Hasta que algo en sus vidas puede hacerlos cambiar...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El chico de ojos rojos manejaba su motocicleta a toda velocidad, había veces en las que recibía regaños por parte de su hermana por ser tan irresponsable, pero a él poco le valía lo que ella pudiera decir. Hundido en sus pensamientos, recordó una escena muy particular de su vida, algo que marcó un antes y un después en él aunque todavía no entendía porque justamente en ese momento recordaba algo así.

"Flashback"

Dos chicos de mediana estatura y de aproximadamente siete años estaban corriendo por un lugar bastante arboleado. Se detienen agitados en busca de aire...

\- Creo...que...hasta aquí...llegué...- decía una niña de pelo color castaño largo hasta la cintura atado en dos coletas.

\- Eres...muy...débil...te...gané- decía otro niño de ojos carmínes; sus respiraciones estaban un poco más controladas ahora.

\- ¡Cállate tonto!. No me ganaste...- le gritó la niña.

\- Tú eres una tonta y eres fea y si te gané porque eres lenta...- le saca la lengua.

\- Tarado...¿dónde estamos?-

\- No se...creo que nos alejamos de la tienda- miraba a su alrededor.

\- Si nos perdemos es tu culpa-

\- Yo no tengo la culpa, tu quisiste jugar carreras conmigo...-

\- Daaa- le saca la lengua en forma de burla.

El niño pequeño aprovechó y le plantó un pequeño beso en la boquita a la niña. Ésta abrió sus ojos enormemente y se sorprendió al sentir los labios del pequeñito en los suyos. Eran tan cálidos y mojados. Posó sus manos en sus hombros y cerró los ojos por un momento al ver que él también los tenía cerrados como disfrutando del contacto. Era el primer beso de ambos.

\- ¡Sasha, Hiei!- los gritos de una mujer se escucharon a lo lejos.

Los niños abrieron los ojos y se miraron asombrados por el acto, se separaron al instante. Nerviosos desviaron su mirada hacia ningún punto en particular. Sasha le dio la espalda a su amiguito, tocó con sus dedos los labios como recordando lo que había sucedido.

\- Será nuestro secreto...- dijo el pequeño de pelo negro y mechones blancos.

-...- Sasha asintió sonriendo y asombrada- Será mejor que volvamos a la tienda...-

"Fin Flashback"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aeropuerto de Japón 4pm...

"Hoy vuelvo luego de tantos años de estar tan lejos de ti. De sentirme vacía, callada, de hundirme en una profunda tristeza. Aún no se si logré superar todo lo ocurrido en aquel tiempo. Dejarte atrás por el error de un humano egoista, desagradable y horrendo. Nunca tuviste la culpa porque la única persona que asumió la responsabilidad de los hechos fui yo; es una de las características que siempre odiaste de mi, y tienes razón después de todo. Fui una tonta, una niña ingenua con la que jugaron; me usaron como un traste sucio y eso me hicieron sentir, "sucia".

Ahora es el tiempo para remediar todo, para intentar volver el tiempo atrás, y sanar todas las heridas que aún siguen abiertas. Gotean de vez en cuando, pero se que estarás ahí para curarme. Espero encontrarte allí..."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tres hermosas jóvenes se encontraban paradas esperando a alguien en el Aeropuerto. Vestían ropa informal y estaban muy ansiosas por recibir a esa persona.

\- No puedo creer que después de tantos años volvamos a verla...- decía muy emocionada Keiko.

\- Es cierto, ¡hoy tendremos una noche de chicas con ella!- Botan muy animada.

\- ¿Chicas, con quién se quedará?- pregunto una jovencita de pelo verde agua.

\- Cuando hablamos por teléfono me dijo que se quedaría en la casa de sus padres por un tiempo- dijo pensativa.

\- ¡Allí viene!- gritó Botan, todas estaban sonriendo.

Una bellísima muchacha de pelo castaño hasta la cintura venía caminando con unas maletas a cuestas. Sus ojos de color café resaltaban de su rostro; sus facciones eran muy finas, realmente muy bonita. Alta de cuerpo delgado y hasta un tanto voluptuoso, envidiable. Traia consigo una sonrisa muy amplia y alegre.

\- ¡Hola, chicas!. Tiempo sin verlas- abrazó a cada una de ellas.

\- Que alegría que ya estés aquí, Sasha. Te extrañábamos- abrazó más fuerte a Botan.

\- Si, ya nos hacías falta- dijo la pequeña Yukina.

\- Es verdad. Pero esta noche nos vamos a poner al corriente porque hoy será ¡noche de chicas!- gritó Keiko.

\- ¡Si!. Que emoción. Estoy tan contenta y tengo muchas cosas que contarles-

Todas ellas se dirigieron a casa de los padres de Sasha. Se abrazaron como si no se hubiesen visto en años, y eso fue lo que sucedió. La joven había estado viviendo en casa de sus abuelos en Estados Unidos durante unos once años. Sus padres la habían enviado a ese país con el objetivo de que estudiara allí y conociera un poco más esa cultura. Aunque al principio se negó rotundamente ya que no vería a sus amistades durante un largo tiempo, comenzó a acostumbrarse. Eso la deprimió durante los primeros años lejos de su ciudad natal. Mantenía contacto con sus amigas de la infancia, Botan, Keiko y Yukina, mediante llamadas telefónicas y correos electrónicos. Hoy por fin luego de tantos años se vieron los rostros.

La noche cayó de repente y las chicas ya habían conversado lo suficiente, poniéndose al corriente de todo lo que sucedió en todos esos años. Se estaban preparando para salir a un lugar bastante concurrido en la ciudad, "Reikai", así se llama la discoteca más popular de allí.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó un chico de ojos rojos parado en el marco de la puerta.

\- A "Reikai" con amigas- dijo Yukina mientras se pasaba lapiz labial, aveces su hermano era demasiado sobreprotector.- Sasha volvió.

\- ¿Q-qué?- Hiei abrió los ojos como si hubiese escuchado la peor noticias de todas.

\- Que Sasha volvió. Y celebraremos su llegada.- dijo sonriente- Papá no vendrá hasta mañana por la tarde.

\- Ese inútil bueno para nada...Ten cuidado con el deforme ese- atinó a decir, aunque en realidad quería esquivar el tema de la joven.

\- No lo llames así...- le regañó inocentemente.

Hiei se retiró de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, sabía que esa noticia le había caído encima como un costal de papas. ¿Por qué se ponía tan nervioso por esa chica?. Se miró en el espejo y se despeinó con los dedos el cabello, como olvidándose de lo que escuchó de la boca de su hermana. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué tan importante era Sasha para él?.

"¿Y ahora se te ocurre aparecer?", pensaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Maquillaje, ropa, fotos. La noche era ideal, ni frío, ni calor. Estaban dispuestas a pasarla bien y disfrutar lo que por un buen tiempo no pudieron. En la entrada del lugar, ya se podía ver gente dentro de la discoteca. Afuera, había un grupo de gente esperando y un par de jóvenes en sus respectivas motos aguardando a un costado de la calle.

Se sorprendieron al ver a las cuatro chicas caminar hasta la puerta.

\- Oigan, miren...- señaló Kurama, todos miraban expectantes.

\- Son ellas...- dijo Yusuke.

\- ¿Quién es la hermosa chica de pelo castaño?- preguntó Kuwabara.

\- ¿Acaso no es...?- el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de la extraña joven quien vestía unas leggins negras de cuero bien pegadas que hacía resaltar sus increíbles piernas, una blusa blanca con unas letras en la parte delantera y unos borcegos de caña alta con cordones, muy al estilo punk, realmente se veía bien.

\- Si, es ella...- contestó el de ojos cafés.

\- La niña pequeña creció...- sonrió Kurama.

\- Mira, enano, tu novia de la infancia volvió- dijo burlonamente el pelinaranja.

\- Cállate, deforme...- se quejó Hiei que no le sacaba la mirada de encima a la muchacha.- "Creciste bastante, Bagod"- pensaba.

\- Vamos...- Kurama y los demás se bajaron de las motocicletas y se dirigieron a la entrada del lugar.

Adentro, se encontraban Keiko, ocupaba un vestido ajustado al cuerpo de color rojo con tiras, Yukina tenía puesto uno de color blanco con mangas y encaje muy sutil y delicado, y Botan traía una camisa de color rosa translúcida con unos jeans de mezclilla y unos stilettos negros muy bonitos, se notaba el cuerpo escultural de la joven.

Estaban siendo atendidas por un muchacho bastante apuesto en la barra, esperando por sus bebidas. Cuando por fin tenían dichas bebidas en mano, se dirigieron a la pista de baile. El lugar estaba repleto y la música era electrónica hacía vibrar el suelo.

Los muchachos apenas entraron fueron recibidos por las miradas de todas las jovencitas de la discoteca, babeaban por su sola presencia y no era para menos. Estaban todos muy atractivos; Yusuke con una blusa blanca, chaqueta celeste y pantalónes de mezclillas, Kurama con una camisa blanca y pantalón haciendo juego, Kuwabara una blusa blanca y arriba una de esas camisas estilo militar color verde opaco, y por otra parte, Hiei, vestía una remera azúl marino con una buenísima campera de cuero negra y unos pantalones del mismo tono con unas botas bastante rockeras, un cuerpo bastante bien formado. No tardaron mucho en estar rodeados por una cortina de mujeres que querían bailar, conversar y hasta irse con ellos a algún sitio más privado para sabe Dios qué hacer.

El chico de los ojos rojos busca con la mirada a la jovencita de pelo castaño. Entre tantas mujeres que tiene a su alrededor es difícil encontrarla. La música suena haciendo que los presentes se acerquen a la pista de baile. Ellos se sentaron en el sector VIP, sillones blancos adornaban el pequeño recoveco, con una mesa en medio con varias botellas y copas.

Keiko, Botan, Yukina y Sasha bailaban al ritmo de la música. Era muy divertido, y más sabiendo que hacía tiempo que no se veían, merecían pasar una noche de amigas decente.

Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke y Hiei, estaban ocupados con muchachas que se les acercaban a pedirle sus números telefónicos y a hablar un poco. Pero la atención de cierto pelinegro no estaba siendo para la persona a la que tenía al lado, sino para cierta chica que movía sus caderas y su cuerpo cada vez más.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tormenta de Arena- Dorian

Te he perdido entre la gente,

te he adorado y te he odiado,

y en el fondo sabes bien

que en los peores momentos

llevas dentro un ángel negro

que nos hunde a los dos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hiei se levanta de su asiento hipnotizado por los movimientos de Sasha, sólo quiere se acerca a donde ella está, esquivando personas y chicas que aclaman su atención.

\- ¿A dónde va Hiei?- preguntó Kurama que se asombró por la acción brusca del pelinegro.

\- Creo que a recordar viejas épocas...- dijo sonriendo triunfal Yusuke mientras las jóvenes que tenían a su lado reían.

\- Claro chicas, saldré con ustedes la próxima semana...-

\- Si te deja tu mamá, Kuwabara, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- rió el pelinegro.

\- ¡Cállate, Urameshi!- gritó- Oigan ¿a dónde va el enano?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Y cuando llega el nuevo día

me juras que cambiarías si,

pero vuelves a caer.

Te dolerá todo el cuerpo,

me buscarás en el infierno,

porque soy igual que tú.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keiko, Botan y Yukina se dan cuenta de la situación y se alejan un poco para dejarlos "solos". Sasha está tan sumergida en su baile que no se dio cuenta que las demás chicas se fueron a la barra de bebidas.

\- Mi hermano si que está loco...-

\- Creo que la extraña...-

\- Después de todo este tiempo sin verse, yo creo que estás en lo cierto, Keiko- sonrió Botan.

Hiei y Sasha cara a cara, a tan solo unos pasos. Él no dejaba de mirarla con esos ojos carmesí; de una forma tan extraña, como si hubiese visto un fantasma. No reaccionaba, estaba perdido en esos movimientos hipnóticos, en el cabello que se le desparramaba por el rostro, ese dulce rostro. Con sus ojos cerrados, con las facciones más hermosas e inocentes que una mujer puede tener. Esas mejillas levemente sonrojadas y esa boca entreabierta, incitadora, provocativa, y hasta seductora. ¿Cómo dejar de mirarla?. Es un ángel. Un deleite para la mirada de cualquier hombre. Todos miraban expectantes la escena.

De pronto abrió los ojos, ese color café llamativo buscaban a sus acompañantes, pero no estaban ahí, de hecho sólo había una persona la cual estaba completamente inmóvil entre tanta gente que danzaba.

Y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo podría decirlo así.

Todo lo que siento por ti, sólo sabría decirlo así.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cruzaron miradas.

\- Sasha...-

\- Hiei...-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?. Espero comentarios por favor. Y pronto actualizaré.

Gracias por leer. Acepto sugerencias, opiniones y trabajos.

¡Saludos!...


	2. Déjame solo

N/A: ¡Hola!. Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, me siento una adolescente haciéndola jaja. Gracias por leer y espero que les agrade. Si te gustó, si no te gustó, si me sugerís algo o querés dejarme algún trabajo que hayas hecho, deja una review y con gusto me pasaré. Suban mi autoestima por favor jajaja. También les sugiero pasarse por mi otro FanFic "Un Ángel y Un Demonio".

Les agradezo Botan Yuki, Nina Toka y GranHana por las reviews, me alegro que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por supuesto, la seguiré. Siempre contesto los mensajes asi que no se preocupen. ¡Capítulo dedicado a ustedes!. Por cierto subo el mismo archivo a por eso los comentarios no salen por . Sin más, aquí la historia...

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son obra del gran Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solamente estoy ganando millones de dólares invirtiendo un poco de mi tiempo para el entretenimiento de ustedes.

Capítulo anterior: Una amiga de la infancia de Hiei volvió a la ciudad luego de estar más de diez años en otro país. Los jóvenes se reúnen en una famosa discoteca, ¿cómo reaccionará el pelinegro al verla?.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Amor Inocente"

Capítulo 2: "Déjame solo"

La muchacha seguía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción. De pronto abrió los ojos, ese color café llamativo buscaban a sus acompañantes, pero no estaban ahí, de hecho sólo había una persona la cual estaba completamente inmóvil entre tanta gente que danzaba. Y el tiempo se detuvo para ellos dos...

Cruzaron miradas.

\- Sasha...-

\- Hiei...-

Fue el minuto más eterno de todos. Estar inmóviles a tan sólo un metro del otro, con los ojos abiertos como plato, la mente nublada, sus amigos observando y la música que aún sonaba de fondo. El momento se congeló.

\- ¡Hiei!...¡Hiei!...- lo llamaba una voz.

\- ¿Q-qué?...- se despertó del trance, Sasha hizo lo mismo y observaba a la pelirroja que estaba a un lado del joven llamándolo, traía puesto un vestido de color negro bastante corto.

\- ¡Hiei!. ¿Estás sordo o qué?- le dijo la pelirroja.

\- Mukuro...- susurró.

\- ¿Quién es ella?- la miró de arriba a abajo con soberbia.

\- ...- hizo una pausa para hacer lo mismo; la pelicastaña no podía hablar, no podía mover un solo músculo.

\- Te pregunté algo. ¿Quién ella, Hiei?-

\- Nadie. No es nadie.- la miró con odio- Vámonos...- exclamó tomándola de la mano y lléndose al secto VIP donde se encontraban los demás.

Sasha quedó estupefacta mirando al suelo con una mueca de tristeza. Estaba realmente impresionada por la "bienvenida" del pelinegro. Y esa tal Mukuro, ¿quién es?.

Caminó hacia la barra de bebidas, allí estaban las demás jóvenes quienes también se sorprendieron por la escena.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Sasha?.- preguntó Botan.

\- Pues...no lo se, ni yo lo se- trataba de explicarles.

\- ¿Mi hermano te dijo algo?-

\- Es que en realidad no me dijo nada. De hecho...me llamó "nadie".- rió irónica.

\- ¿Qué?. ¿Pero qué le pasa?-

\- No lo se, Keiko. Estoy muy sorprendida. Pero...¿quién es ella?- señaló discretamente a la pelirroja que estaba abrazada a él como una garrapata.

\- Ella es Mukuro. Es la "novia", de Hiei.- respondió Botan un tanto indiferente- Créeme que no conocerás persona más soberbia y altanera que esa chica-

\- Oh, ya veo.-

\- Va a clases con nosotras. Es muy raro que no esté con sus súbditas- dijo Keiko.

\- ¿Súbditas?-

\- Si, son tres par de soldaditas comandadas por ella. Ya sabes, a donde ella va las demás la siguen como perrito faldero. Y eso no es todo. Por lo general intentan seducir a Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara.- respondió Keiko.

\- Ya veo...Bueno, dejemos a un lado a esos toscos y ¡vamos a divertirnos!- exigió Sasha.

\- ¡Si!- todas volvieron a la pista de baile a divertirse un poco más, ningún mal momento puede arruinar una bienvenida así.

En el sector VIP...

\- ¿Qué pasó enano, te rechazaron?- preguntó divertido Kuwabara.

\- Cállate, deforme. No es de tu incumbencia- dijo sentándose con cara de pocos amigos en uno de los sofás seguido por la pelirroja.

\- Vamos, Hiei, dime quien era esa chica.- suplicaba de modo inocente su novia mientras le daba besitos en el cuello.

\- Si, vamos, Hiei, dile...- se burló Yusuke.

\- Tú no te metas. Y no era nadie...- no paraba de buscar con la mirada a la chica. Kurama se mantenía callado y hacía lo mismo con Botan; la veía divertirse y sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué no le dices de una buena vez?- le pregunta el pelinegro.

\- No es el momento, Yusuke.-

\- Claro, para ti nunca es el momento.- se burla.

La noche transcurrió muy bien, de hecho las amigas se habían divertido de lo lindo en la discoteca y ya era hora de marcharse. Los muchachos hicieron lo mismo, así que fueron en busca de sus motocicletas. La pelicastaña se detuvo en la puerta de entrada con algo que le llamó la atención.

\- ¿Shaku... eres tú?.- un hombre bastante alto con traje negro y una cresta azúl la miró desentendido pero luego recordó.

\- ¿Sasha?. ¡Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí!- el guardia de seguridad de la discoteca la saludó con un choque de palmas amistoso- Si es la pequeña Sasha Bagod.-

\- No me digas que estás trabajando aquí, con lo que te gusta beber.-

\- Claro que si. Mi vida se basa en sacar a ebrios fastidiosos que buscan problemas.-

\- Que no te saquen a ti, eh.- ambos reían- Debo irme, fue un gusto volver a verte, Shaku.-

\- Adiós, pequeña.- la saludó.

La gran mayoría en la ciudad conocían a la familia Bagod; el padre un importante ejecutor de ventas de una empresa de productos tecnológicos y su madre una agente de bienes raíces. Su hermano mayor Dainishi no se encontraba con ellos, de hecho está finalizando el último año de universidad para convertirse en un abogado.

Las muchachas caminaban por la acera, a un lado se encontraban subidos a sus motos Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara y Hiei quien llevaba en la parte trasera a su novia Mukuro. Se puso su casco y le dirigió una mirada de odio a la pelicastaña, la cual desvió con desinterés, mientras seguían caminando.

Keiko y Botan tomaron una dirección opuesta a la de Yukina y Sasha. Éstas por su parte viven en casas junto a la otra.

\- Mi hermano es un grosero.- dijo la peliverde.

\- No te preocupes, Yukina. No esperaba menos de él. Ya sabes...después de todo este tiempo es normal que me deteste. Tiene razón.- dijo cabizbaja.

\- No, Sasha. Él no tiene por qué tratarte así. Ni siquiera un "hola" te dijo y eso no está bien- dijo un tanto enojada.

\- Está bien, en serio. Tú cuídate, ¿si?- se despidió y subió a su habitación.

Después de desvestirse y ponerse el pijamas, se escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta en la acera. Se asomó disimuladamente por la ventana y pudo notar que era Hiei y la novia. Aunque detestaba el término "novia" viniendo de esa pelirroja histérica. Ambos se bajaban del vehículo abrazados, se dirigían hacia la puerta principal. Hiei con su cara de indiferencia y ella con esa sonrisa maliciosa que demostraba todo. Por lo que se observaba la muchacha iba a pasar la noche allí, como lo hacía de vez en cuando.

La pelicastaña se acostó pensativa, ya había pasado por mucho como para dejar que un momento así la debilite ahora.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lunes 7AM:

Era momento de levantarse para ir al instituto. Todos hacían exactamente lo mismo, se levantaban, desayunaban y se dirigían al colegio a pasar las más aburridas horas de sus vidas, según ellos. Yukina se despertó e intentó hacer lo mismo con su hermano quien aún seguía con la cara pegada a la amohada.

\- Hermano...hermano despierta...- lo sacudió un poco.

\- ¿Qué quiéres?. Déjame dormir un poco más.- decía mientras se daba vuelta y se tapaba hasta la cabeza.

\- No o llegarás tarde como siempre. ¡Apúrate!-

\- Que fastidiosa...- susurró mientras hacía caso.

En la casa de al lado...

\- Bueno días mamá.- saludó la pelicastaña.

\- Buenos días, hija. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía con el uniforme del colegio.- la joven traía una camisa blanca con un saco color vino tinto con corbata del mismo tono y una falda tableada, en los pies medias hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatos negros; a diferencia de éstas, los muchachos visten un traje color negro de dos piezas con bordes en color vino tinto. - Tu padre ya salió se fue al trabajo, siento que no te haya podido llevar al instituto.- dijo sirviéndole el desayuno a Sasha.

\- No te preocupes, tomaré el tren. Debo terminar de entregar algunos papeles que me faltan de la inscripción.- tomó rapidamente una taza de café y alzó su portafolios.

\- Ten cuidado, Sasha, sabes que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que nada mal- fue interrumpida.

\- Lo se. Mamá no quiero hablar de eso ahora, ¿si?. Voy a estar bien.- le sonrió y se marchó rumbo al colegio.

Al salir de su casa se encontró con Hiei quien subía a su motocicleta y se ponía su casco. Sasha pasó por su lado pero lo ignoró completamente como él hacía las ocasiones en que la encontraba. Era tan extraño no saludarlo, es decir, la mitad de su vida han estado juntos, una infancia juntos y ahora ignorarse como si fuesen dos desconocidos no estaba bien.

Ella siguió caminando, sabía que tenía la mirada en su espalda, tanto que la podía perforar. Yukina salía siempre temprano porque era una chica muy responsable, y su hermano siempre llegaba tarde, así que no se preocupaba de ir juntos.

\- ¿Te enojaste por lo de la otra anoche, Bagod?- le pregunta divertido.

\- Vete al diablo, Jaganshi- le responde con indiferencia, él ríe.

En el instituto...

Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara se encontraban sentados en sus pupitres al lado de una gran ventana, sus compañeros hablaban amenamente alrededor. Hiei llega con su cara de pocos amigos, digamos que la escuela no era algo que le encantaba aunque no le iba mal, después de todo era buen estudiante aunque su carácter no lo acompañaba.

El profesor entró a la clase y saludó, todos se acomodaron educadamente. Tenía un anuncio que hacer. La pelicastaña esperaba afuera del aula, impacientemente hasta que el profesor la hizo entrar.

\- Alumnos saluden a su nueva compañera, Sasha Bagod. Sean tolerantes y comportense como gente civilizada- sentenció el maestro.

Y allí estaba, con el uniforme color bordó y su pelo castaño suelto hasta la cintura. Hiei la miró con tanta indiferencia que la muchacha simplemente ignoró y sonreía al ver a todos sus nuevos compañeros.

\- Encuentra un lugar- sintió los susurros de cierta pelirroja que la miraba con una rabia inmensa además de los comentarios de lo bonita que era de parte de los varones; cogió el lugar más apartado detrás de cierta pandilla conocida que la miraron como si nunca hubiesen visto a una linda chica; a su lado tenía a Keiko, Botan y Yukina quienes la saludaron muy alegres.

\- Kaname Hagiri...- le extendió la mano un pelinegro alto de ojos violetas.

\- Sasha, un gusto- le sonrió; esa acción fue vista por cierto joven de ojos rubíes y no le cayó nada bien.

La clase de filosofía no era muy divertida que digamos y menos siendo el primer día- Señor Urameshi, ¿puede mantener su boca cerrada, por favor?-

\- Disculpe profesor, es que estábamos con Kuwabara debatiendo el tema en cuestión..- rió divertido mientras la clase hacía lo mismo.

\- Si tanto están discutiendo ¿podría hablarnos un poco acerca de la conclusión que sacó? .-

\- ...- cri cri cri, ruidos de grillos.

\- No quiero forzarlo a pensar señor Urameshi, asi que la próxima evite hablar en clases.- tomó su libro, Kuwabara, Kurama y Hiei reían por lo bajo- Como decía, el primer filósofo que utilizó la idea del amor con un sentido metafísico fue Empédocles, quien consideraba el amor y la lucha como principios opuestos de unión y separación de los elementos del universo. En cambio Platón consideraba el amor como la motivación o impulso que nos lleva a intentar conocer y contemplar la belleza en sí-

\- Con ese nombre no lo puedo tomar en serio...- susurró Kazuma mientras se reía.

\- Señor Kuwabara. ¿Quiere acotar algo a la clase?.-

\- Emm...si...- dijo no muy convencido.

\- Muy bien exponga.- se cruzó de brazos el profesor esperando la respuesta.

\- Eh...que está muy lo que dijo el señor Platón, eh...eso de que el amor y la lucha...eh...Y Platón...- titubeaba.

\- Lo que quiere decir Kuwabara es que el amor según Platón no radica en la belleza externa que tiene el individuo sino en la parte interna donde se encuentran la personalidad, el carácter, el pensamiento y el espíritu de la persona. Es por eso que no quería considerar la atracción física como amor.- agregó Sasha.

\- Nada mal para la nueva...- rió con soberbia la pelirroja.

\- Mis padres no estuvieron nueve meses pensando un nombre para que me apodes "la nueva". Agredecería que me llames Sasha...si lo puedes recordar- Mukuro la miró con odio, Hiei rió ante el comentario; sabía muy bien la clase de carácter que tiene la pelicastaña.

\- Mmm, muy bien señorita Bagod. Usted Kuwabara está salvado...sólo por hoy.- sentenció; todos miraban a la joven asombrados, ésta por su parte sólo miró a su pupitre apenada, Kurama se sorprendió al no ser él el que contestara debido a que siempre era el primero en su clase.

\- Gracias...- le sonrió Kuwabara por lo bajo.

\- De nada...-

El timbre del receso sonó. La pelicastaña tomó sus cosas y se dirigió junto con sus compañeras al comedor, era la hora del almuerzo.

El instituto estaba muy bien dividido por sectores, de un lado se podía observar a Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei y Kuwabara en una mesa hablando y riendo como si fuesen los reyes del colegio y tres jóvenes más, Sawamura, Kirishima y Okubo quienes siempre estaban rodeando al pelinaranja; del otro lado Mukuro y sus tres súbditas según Keiko, ellas son Natsume, Kokou y Ayame. En otra mesa más apartada, se encontraban los "intelectuales" de la clase, en otra un grupo de jóvenes, según Botan eran Yu Kaito, Asato Kido, Mitsunari Yanagisawa y Kiyoshi Mitarai. Por otro lado, Keiko le advierte que no se acerque a ciertos muchachos que estaban fumando en el patio debido a que no eran del tipo confiable, ellos son Karasu, un alto joven de pelo negro largo, Kaname Hagiri, y el moreno Shinobu Sensui. En otra mesa apartada se encontraban otros jóvenes muy populares, allí estaban Shishiwakamaru, Jin, Suzuki, Suzaku y Shuichi Hatanaka, quien es hermanastro de Kurama.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las horas pasaban y tocaba la clase de gimnasia. Por ser el primer día no harían más que armar un partido de voleibol. Como el instituto separa a hombres y mujeres durante la clase, dicho partido se realizará entre mujeres. Los varones, sólo correrán alrededor del gimnasio. Las muchachas hicieron acto de presencia en medio de éste y los muchachos no evitaban silbar y tratar de captar la atención de ellas. Esos pantalones cortos y las camisetas ajustadas que llevaban las adolescentes, los volvían locos.

\- Quiero dos grupos. Tú Mukuro ven, ustedes dos, Natsume, Kokou y Ayame, ustedes serán un grupo. Koto y Juri.- señalaba la profesora- Yukimura, Jaganshi, Botan y Bagod serán otro- todas asintieron; la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a todo con tal de humillar a la nueva, era su especialidad- Quiero un partido limpio, señoritas. ¡Comiencen!- la mujer dio la orden.

El juego empezó; de un lado la pelirroja y sus soldaditos y del otro Sasha y sus amigas.

Por otro lado, los hombres se turnaban para correr en círculos por toda la pista del gimnasio. Los cuatro muchachos eran muy buenos, pero quien más se destaca es Hiei; veloz y competitivo, dudo que haya perdido alguna vez.

Era su turno y el del pelinegro Karasu, alto y con ese semblante serio que lo caracterizaba. En sus posiciones, el profesor sonó el silbato y los competidores corrieron como si la vida se les fuese en ello.

En la cancha de voleibol se percibía tensión entre las jóvenes; dos grupos totalmente opuestos, se disputaban no solo el respeto la una por la otra sino también las calificaciones al final. La pelirroja practicamente atacaba la pelota, Sasha no se quedaba atrás. Entre ellas había algo más que sólo un partido, desde la mañana temprano, Mukuro no dejó de dedicarle miradas de altanería y comentarios que llegaban a los oídos de la pelicastaña. Se escuchó un pelotazo. Todos se dieron vuelta, hasta un agitado Hiei quien había ganado la carrera.

\- ¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?!- Sasha se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe.

\- Disculpa, ¿te lastimé?- preguntó burlandose la pelirroja.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sasha?- se acercó Botan seguida por Keiko y Yukina.

\- Si, chicas.-

\- Esa Mukuro...es una...-

\- No te preoupes, Keiko. Si quiere batalla le daré guerra.- exclamó con sonrisa maliciosa.

\- ¡Esa es mi amiga!. Vamos por todo chicas.- dijo una animada Botan, todas asintieron.

\- ¿Que... sucedió?- preguntó Hiei recuperandose.

\- Mukuro le lanzó un pelotazo a Sasha.- respondió Kurama observando el partido de voleibol.

\- Está buscando problemas, como siempre.- dijo el pelinegro indiferente. Yusuke se unió a la conversación riendo.

\- Se metió con la persona equivocada.- otra carrera comenzó; Kurama contra Asato Kido.

Sasha se preparó para lanzar la pelota al equipo contario. Tenía la mirada fija puesta en la pelirroja, bajo ningún punto iba a dejar que ésta la pisotee sin motivo aparente, bueno, eso creía. Mukuro la atajó enviándosela a una de sus compañeras, Kokou, a su vez la peliverde se la lanzó a Ayame quien no llegó a tiempo para devolver el golpe. Punto para el equipo de la pelicastaña.

\- La próxima vez, ataja esa maldita pelota- le amenazó la capitana.

\- No fue mi culpa, Mukuro, Kokou la lanzó muy fuerte- contestó la morena.

Turno de Yukina, desde el fondo tiró con todas sus fuerzas el balón, una de las compañeras del equipo contrario la recibió, se la pasó a Ayame, ésta se la arrojó a la joven de ojos azules quien devolvió la pelota al otro grupo anotando un punto ya que Koto no pudo atajar el golpe. Festejaron saltando y gritando, por supuesto para incrementar la rabia entre ellas.

\- Urameshi, Minamino, Jaganshi, Kuwabara, no quiero repetirles que deben prestar atención a la clase.- les avisó el profesor de gimnasia, un grandulón de casi dos metros, pelo osuro y tez muy morena.

\- Lo sentimos, profesor Toguro.- se disculpó el pelirrojo quien había ganado.

\- Urameshi, Sensui a correr.- nuevamente el profesor les ordenó comenzar otra carrera.

Cada equipo tenía ganados dos sets, era hora de coronar al ganador. El quinto set se disputaba en breve. Una integrante del grupo de la pelirroja lanzó el balón abriendo paso al partido, el último por este día. Keiko la recibió y se la pasó a Botan, ésta rápidamente a Yukina quien golpeó la pelota para pasársela a Sasha.

La pelicastaña no dudó y con toda la fuerza que tenía luego de cuatro parciales, proyectó el balón al equipo contrario. Kokou la tomó, la arrojó hacia Ayame, y ésta a Mukuro quien brincó antes de tiempo y así el equipo de Sasha anotó un punto, finalizando el partido y ganándolo.

Todas saltaban y festejaban, la pelirroja sólo le enviaba miradas de odio y rencor, de mala perdedora a las demás. Es muy competitiva y tratandose de la "chica nueva" no quería ser humillada de tal manera. Reprendió a su grupo por haber jugado mal según ella, era parte de su carácter querer siempre ganar y ser la mejor en todo. Esta vez no pudo ser.

Los jóvenes estaban contentos de que el equipo de las chicas de sus vidas haya salido victorioso. En cierta forma, detestaban la presencia de la pelirroja, era muy soberbia y altanera en muchas ocasiones. Y no era para menos, siempre fue el centro de atención; única heredera, padres con dinero, mayordomos, una mansión, buenas calificaciones. En fin, una niña mimada.

El partido fue un puntapiés para que Mukuro comience a planear en su cabeza diversas formas de humillación para Sasha. El primer día en el instituto comenzaba a finalizar y los comentarios por parte de ésta no cesaban. Debía descargarse de alguna forma, cosa que la nueva ignoraba. No necesitaba contestar sus provocaciones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La campana para retirarse sonó; tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. La pelicastaña acompañada por sus amigas. Los jóvenes tomaron sus motocicletas y esperaron a que Hiei saliera ya que todavía no lo había hecho.

\- Demonios, olvidé mi libro de filosofía dentro. Vuelvo en un minuto, chicas- dijo Sasha en la puerta de entrada.

\- Está bien, te esperaremos.- contestó Keiko.

Caminó hacia el aula de clases con un poco de apuro ya que el día había sido largo y quería descansar. La puerta estaba cerrada asi que giró el picaporte y abrió. Para su sorpresa, allí se encontraba el pelinegro en su pupitre buscando algo. La miró pero en cuanto supo de quien se trataba simplemente la ignoró, Sasha hizo lo mismo y se dirigió a su pupitre. Encontró su libro de filosofía debajo del mismo pero no pudo contenerse y debía preguntarle ya que Hiei estaba revisando todo.

\- ¿Qué buscas?- preguntó con interés.

\- Mi libro de filosofía- contestó secamente mientras seguía urgando entre los pupitres.

\- Mmm, olvidé lo mismo...a ver...- ayudó a buscar- ¿Es éste?- estaba en uno de los casilleros al fondo en el aula.

\- Hn...- asintió, tomó el libro y lo guardó en su portafolio, seguro fue su compañero quien lo escondió allí; el ambiente estaba tenso y el pelinegro no omitía palabra alguna, Sasha estaba esperando un "gracias" al menos, pero por cómo la miraba no iba a recibir eso, más bien todo lo contrario.

\- Hiei yo...- intentó hablar pero alguien la interrumpió; la mirada de Hiei esperaba que dijera algo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una sorprendida y enojada Mukuro.

\- Hiei, amor, te estaba buscando...- le sonrió con malicia a la muchacha, quien rápidamente salió del salón.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Mukuro?- le preguntó sin ánimos.

\- ¿Quieres ir a casa?. Mis padres llegarán tarde hoy.- le preguntó con mirada inocente.

\- No, debo ir a la jefatura. Te llevaré a tu casa.- exclamó fastidiado.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué hacías con ella aquí?-

\- Nada...olvidé un libro.- esa explicación fría hizo bramar a la joven.

La pelicastaña encontró a sus amigas. Y se dirigían a la entrada del instituto para marcharse.

\- Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí...- dijo divertido el pelirrojo.

\- Kurama...- sonrió al verlo.

\- Oye, Sasha, gracias por lo de hoy. En verdad el profesor Kuroda es un pesado.- le agradeció Kuwabara.

\- De nada, Kuwabara- Botan, Yukina y Keiko hablaban con los jóvenes. Sasha se giró y pudo notar que se acercaban Hiei con la "latosa"- D-debo irme chicos, nos estamos viendo-

\- ¿Ya te vas?. Deja que te acompañe.-

\- No, está bien Keiko. Es que tengo que presentarme para un trabajo.-

\- Suerte, Sasha.- exclamó el pelirrojo.

\- Gracias, adiós.-

\- ¿Cuándo hablarán esos dos?- se preguntaba Botan.

\- Espero que pronto, son unos infantiles- le contestó Kurama quien siempre la miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

El pelinegro de ojos rojos llevó a su novia a su "mansión". En verdad era una casa enorme; un gran patio, piscina, muchas habitaciones, un mayordomo que la esperaba en la entrada, sirvientas, tenía todo a su merced. Luego de despedirse se dirigió a la jefatura de policía donde allí hacía su trabajo de medio tiempo.

\- Jaganshi, viniste. Pensé que te habías metido en problemas...como siempre...- su compañero, Zeru, un rubio, alto y musculoso, siempre le jugaba bromas.

\- No me hagas perder la paciencia.- lo miró con fastidio.

\- ¿Tienes paciencia?- se reía a carcajadas.

\- Sólo dime que haremos antes de que mi puño toque tu rostro.-

\- Bueno, bueno, cálmate. Adivina, Jaganshi- sonrió pícaro.

\- ¿Patrullaje?- odiaba esos aburridos paseos por la ciudad, sino había acción no valía la pena.

\- ¿Qué comes que adivinas?- rió divertido- Alístate, salimos en quince.- Hiei tomó su bolso y se dirigió a los vestidores; se colocó su camiseta negra con la insignia de la jefatura, pegada al cuerpo, la cual hacía resaltar el formidable torso, unos pantalones azúl marino y unos borcegos de policía.

Por otra parte, la pelicastaña llegaba a la entrada de un hospital. Según lo que le había comentado la madre, estaban buscando enfermeras allí, hacían una pequeña entrevista y volvían a contactarse si necesitaban de sus servicios. Su madre había pedido una cita con uno de los médicos. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad para conseguir trabajo?.

\- ¿Señorita, Bagod?- la llamó un señor.

\- ¿Si?-

\- Soy el doctor Minoru Kamiya- le ofrece la mano, un hombre alto de anteojos y mirada sombría.

\- Mucho gusto, Sasha Bagod- le sonríe.

\- Pase por favor- ambos toman asiento- ¿Asi que...has estudiado en el extranjero?- revisa algunos de los papeles que Sasha le había otorgado.

\- Si, en Estados Unidos. Estuve diez años allí y durante mi estadía, tomé clases sobre enfermería y demás cursos.-

\- Ya veo. Para ser muy jóven ha estudiado mucho- sigue examinando.- ¿Tienes experiencia?. Es decir, aquí no sólo necesitamos el conocimiento, también procuramos el buen trato hacia nuestros pacientes.

\- Si, lo se. De hecho trabajé un año en el Hospital Universitario de Nueva Orleans-

\- Oh, es un muy buen lugar. Seguro has aprendido mucho allí- le entregó los papeles- Señorita Bagod, ¿estudia?-

\- Estoy en el último año en el instituto Sarayashiki. ¿Eso es un problema para ustedes?- pregunta apenada.

\- No, todo lo contrario. Estamos necesitando enfermeras que trabajen medio tiempo. ¿Puede venir mañana?-

\- Si- responde alegre.

\- Excelente, según su expediente tiene buenas referencias, además de tener mucho conocimiento. Me sorprende que desde muy temprana edad ya sepa que carrera elegir-

\- Me gusta la medicina. Quizás soy un poco ambiciosa pero quiero convertirme en doctora algún día.-

\- Me parece perfecto. Tenemos un lapso de seis meses para poner a prueba a los candidatos para el trabajo estable. Si en ese tiempo determinado no nos gusta el manejo de sus servicios no la tomaremos. Espero no tener problemas contigo.- le sonríe.

\- N-no, no, doctor, no los decepionaré.-

\- Muy bien. Mañana esperamos contar con su presencia.- le estrecha la mano y se despide.

\- Muchas gracias-

En otra parte de la ciudad, el patrullaje era extremadamente aburrido. No había ebrios peleando, ni adolescentes queriendo hacer travesuras. Hiei y Zeru se encontraban en la camioneta desde hacía más de tres horas. Era tiempo de volver a casa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los días pasaban y el instituto empezaba a convertirse en un lugar de humillación para la pelicastaña. Mukuro se encargaba de jugarle bromas y hacer comentarios innecesarios acerca de ella, los cuales Sasha trataba de ignorar. La pelirroja estaba celosa de las miradas constantes que Hiei le dedicaba a su compañera, ya casi no le ponía atención y eso le estaba fastidiando.

Ninguno de los dos viejos amigos se habían acercado a entablar una conversación. La muchacha lo pensaba día y noche, quería aclarar todo lo sucedido durante todos esos años, pero algo le carcomía la cabeza y era no poder decir toda la verdad. Aunque le explicara que se había ido con sus abuelos al extranjero por motivos de estudios, no iba a ser completamente sincera. Había algo más en su vida, un oscuro secreto del cual nunca, nunca podrá escapar.

Cuando sucedió, tenía constantes pesadillas durante la noche, eso si tenía la suerte de dormir. Por lo general cerraba con el pestillo la puerta y la aseguraba con una silla que se encontraba en su habitación. Era una de las tantas maneras en las que se sentía segura; abrazaba a sus osos de peluche y mantenía encendida la luz de su velador. Al principio sintió temor, rechazo, pero al pasar el tiempo, comenzó a experimentar un odio profundo, rencor. Era muy pequeña como para entender que lo que le había sucedido no era su culpa. Simplemente estuvo en el momento y lugar incorrecto. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo?.

Los primeros días en el trabajo de enfermera fueron un poco agotador; pacientes que atender, archivos que organizar y a eso sumar los días en el colegio. Era demasiado, pero estaba segura de poder con todo. Aprovechó el receso para ir a tomar un poco de aire. Cuando era más pequeña, solía ir al techo del instituto primario y disfrutar un poco de los rayos del sol.

En su cabeza estaba planeando la mejor forma de poder acercarse a su viejo amigo para poder hablar con él. Sabía que no era tarea fácil conociéndolo pero el que no arriesga no gana, y esta vez...iba a arriesgarlo todo.

Luego del instituto, el trabajo, y luego la cena. Estaba en su habitación cuando escuchó el ruido del inconfundible vehículo. Se asomó por la ventana corriendo sigilosamente la cortina e indudablemente allí estaba.

En la casa de al lado, Hiei se despojó de toda su ropa del trabajo y se tomó un baño para relajarse, todos esos paseos en la patrulla eran cansadores y tediosos. Necesitaba descansar un poco. Entró a la ducha llevandose consigo la ropa para cambiarse, no mucho, ropa interior y unos pantalones del pijamas.

"¿Alguien puede decirme por qué estoy trepando una rama?", pensaba la pelicastaña. De hecho, estaba trepada al árbol que da a ambos hogares; cuando eran pequeños, solían treparse y subir a la habitación del otro.

"Flashback"

\- ¡Eres un bastardo!. Te doy todo, no te falta absolutamente nada y aún así...hip...me faltas el respeto...hip...¡eres un niño malcriado!- se escuchaba una voz masculina gritar a través de las paredes.

\- ¡Déjame en paz!. ¡Sólo eres un ebrio inútil!- la voz de un niño contestaba; se escuchó algo similar a un golpe.

\- ¡¿Qué haces, Hiei?...hip...¡vuelve aquí, te lo ordeno!- gritaba aún más fuerte.

\- ¡Vete a la mierda, Tarukane!- la pequeña Sasha veía a través de la ventana de su habitación.

No estaba asombrada por los gritos del padrastro de Hiei, Gonzo Tarukane, era costumbre escucharlos cada vez que este se embriagaba y golpeaba al niño desquitándose. Observó como el pequeño salía practicamente corriendo de la puerta principal de la casa.

\- Pss...pss...- le hacía una seña para que girara, al hacerlo, notó que la niña le señalaba el árbol. Se trepó por las ramas que daban al cuarto de la jovencita y abrió la ventana. Sasha lo dejó pasar, necesitaba saber que estaba bien- ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Otra vez ebrio?- preguntó preocupada, Hiei asintió, podía ver la mejilla roja y el labio inferior partido por el golpe que el brusco padrastro le propinó- ¿Yukina está allí?- él negó- Ven...vamos a curar eso- tomó su mano y le sonrió apenada; el pequeño se sentó en la cama de la niña y ésta trajo el botiquín de primeros auxilios, se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a tratar sus heridas; eran pequeños pero entendían muy bien lo que los rodeaba.

\- Mmm...- gimió del dolor al ser tocado por el alcohol.

\- L-lo siento...- le daba una rabia enorme cada vez que ese hombre hacía eso; no pudo contenerse y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos cafés.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?- le preguntó mirándola con tristeza, esos ojos rojos nunca demostrarían angustia al menos que sea por alguien que realmente valiera la pena.

\- N-no es nada, Hiei...- trató de sonreir, era en vano, más lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

\- No llores...- secó las gotas con la punta de sus pulgares mientras sostenía su cabeza entre sus manos.- Detesto cuando lo haces...- le sonrió cariñosamente y luego unió sus labios con los de la niña en un tierno beso.

"Fin Flashback"

"Siempre me dabas esa cuota de tranquilidad, me decías que todo iba a estar bien. Callabas mis lamentos con un beso, y secabas mis lágrimas con tus suaves manos. Me hacías sentir que todo iba a cambiar y que no importaba lo mal que la estuviéramos pasando, ibas a sonreir y con eso despejabas mi cielo nublado", sonrió.

"Ese día te quedaste a dormir en casa. Estábamos acostados en mi cama, mirándonos aunque en plena oscuridad apenas podíamos. Sólo tomaste mi mano y me hiciste sentir que estabas ahí, protegiéndome con tu calor".

Cuando por fin pudo alcanzar la ventana de la habitación del pelinegro, trató de deslizarla, para su suerte, no estaba trabada. "Bingo", pensó. Cuando estaba dentro se asombró por la vista, no había cambiado en lo absoluto; posters de bandas de rock por todas las paredes, libros en algunos estantes, la cama un poco desordenada, un escritorio con su computadora, cd´s en un mueble bastante bien organizado, quizás lo único que tenía bien organizado, y algo que le sorprendió al ver fue el arma que se encontraba en la mesa junto a la cama. No quiso tocarla ni nada que se le pareza, así que simplemente desvió la mirada hacia unas fotografías que se encontraban en el escritorio. En algunas, estaba con sus amigos, Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara, en otra con su hermana Yukina, a su lado había una con un marco dorado y una flor de cristal, su madre adoptiva, podía reconocerla por la gran sonrisa de la mujer, siempre la recordaba de esa forma, era muy amable y alegre. Sasha fijó su vista en una foto en particular, era ella junto con Hiei cuando cumplió nueve años.

"Flashback"

\- ¡No quiero que me hundan la cara en el pastel!- gritaba histérica la niña.

\- No lo haremos, Sasha, te lo prometemos...- contestó poco convencido el pequeño Yusuke.

\- ¡No les creo!- gritó la pelicastaña Keiko.

\- ¡Si hacen eso les daré una paliza!- les advirtió Hiei, siempre defendía a su amiga de sus molestos compañeros.

\- Está bien, pero sopla la vela que quiero comer...- bufaba Kuwabara, a su lado Kurama reía como siempre; todos comenzaron a cantarles.

\- ¡Felíz cumpleaños a ti, felíz cumpleaños a ti, felíz cumpleaños querida Sasha, felíz cumpleaños a ti!- todos apludían, Sasha sopló las nueve velitas de color rosa y su madre tomó una fotografía. Estaban todos, a su lado su amigo Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan y Keiko. Salió con las mejillas infladas.

"Fin Flashback"

Se rió por lo bajo al recordar eso. Se veía ridícula con los cachetes inflados y soplando las velitas, pero se puso muy contenta al saber que aún conservaba esa foto y lo felíz que se veía su viejo amigo.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en el baño y se abrió repentinamente la puerta.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, pronto subiré el tercero. Espero sus comentarios, y ojalá se pasen también por "Un Ángel y Un Demonio".

Gracias por leer, en serio. ¡Sayonara!.


	3. Empezar de cero

N/A: Hola, ¿cómo están?. Siento muchisimo la tardanza en subir este tercer capítulo (en especial a ti Nina Toka), pero como les dije en mi otro FF "Un Ángel y Un Demonio", comencé a estudiar y se me complican los horarios porque recién empiezo y tengo que adaptarme, pero sin más aquí les dejo la historia. Espero como siempre que les guste y dejen sus reviews para saber si el tiempo que invierto vale la pena. Mil perdones y GRACIAS, MILES DE GRACIAS por leer y dejar comentarios.

Es una historia diferente, cabe aclarar, por lo cual quizás les parezca un poco rara la actitud de Hiei, pero quise cambiarla un poco y jugar con un mundo alterno. Así que si están enganchados con la historia ¡genial!.

Quiero dejarles una gran e increíble historia para que se tomen un momento y la lean, story/66623157-herederos-del-pecado es de una gran amiga y les aviso para todas esas personas que les gusta la fantasía, los ángeles, los demonios, la mitología y el romance como a mi, pásense que es muy buena.

Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenecen, son obra del gran Yoshihiro Togashi. Yo solamente estoy ganando millones de dólares invirtiendo un poco de mi tiempo para el entretenimiento de ustedes.

Capítulo anterior: Sasha entra a la habitación de Hiei trepándose a un árbol. Los recuerdos invaden la mente de la joven hasta que una voz se escucha de repente. Comienzan a vivir nuevas experiencias juntos; celos, amor y un objetivo de por medio.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Amor Inocente"

Capítulo 3: "Empezar de cero"

Sasha se rió por lo bajo al recordar su fiesta de cumpleaños. Se veía ridícula con las mejillas infladas y soplando las velitas, pero se puso muy contenta al saber que aún conservaba esa foto y lo felíz que se veía su viejo amigo. De pronto escuchó un ruido en el baño y se abrió repentinamente la puerta.

"Sasha POV"

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?- al girar noto el húmedo cabello de Hiei, su mirada seria, aveces es difícil de interpretar.

\- Yo...-

Comienzo a balbucear, me pones incómoda; no me mires de esa manera.

\- Sino tienes nada que hacer aquí vete de una vez.- abriste la puerta esperando que camine hacia ella, no lo haré, no te daré el gusto.

\- No es ahí por donde entré...- te dije irónicamente, creo que te enojaste porque frunciste el ceño- Yo...yo vine a hablar contigo.

\- Di lo que tengas para decir y vete- siempre detesté tus respuestas tan secas, no era momento para que me dieras una.

\- Si tu no quieres yo lo haré. No vine desde tan lejos para que me ignores y me trates de esa forma.- cierras la puerta y te cruzas de brazos.

\- Nadie te obligó a irte tan lejos- quizás no, pero debía hacerlo, por ti, por mi.- ¿Qué quiéres que haga?. ¿Qué prepare té y galletitas como bienvenida?-

Tu tono sarcástico me hace reir, pero no estaría bien si lo hiciera; me miras esperando una respuesta, la cual no estoy segura de dar. No se si todos los integrantes de esta casa están aquí, pero probablemente ya nos escucharon.

\- Hiei yo...- basta, no me presiones. Poso mi mirada en el suelo, madera reluciente, me distraigo contando la cantidad de hileras que tiene, bonita distracción.

\- Deja de gastar mi nombre y habla de una vez-

La indiferencia siempre te caracterizará; te diriges a la ventana. A continuación observo tu tatuaje, un dragón negro en toda la extensión de tu espalda, ¿qué significa?. Miras hacia afuera porque es lo único que quieres mirar en este momento y te entiendo, créeme...te entiendo. Estás a punto de abrirla, me doy cuenta, quieres que me vaya.

Me acerco a ti lenta y sigilosamente para que no lo notes. Siempre fuiste más alto que yo, pero ahora puedo observar que has crecido; tus fuertes brazos, trabajados, tus hombros, tu espalda; Yukina tenía razón, la labor como policía te ayudó. Y es allí a donde apoyo mi frente, rodeando tu marcado abdómen con mis diminutos brazos, mientras respiro el dulce aroma de tu cuerpo, tu piel es muy suave. Hueles a jabón.

Comienzas a temblar y no es para menos, si una chica viene desde tan lejos a abrazarte de esa manera lo más probable es que la quites bruscamente, pero no. No lo hiciste. Sin embargo puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón acelerarse, ese es un signo de nerviosismo.

Giraste tu cabeza sin entender lo que yo hacía, esperé algún tipo de réplica de parte tuya, tampoco llegó. Debía tomar una gran bocanada de aire para lo siguiente y continúo; me propuse hablar contigo y eso haré.

\- Lo...lo siento...- mis ojos comenzaban a aguarse, si, eran lágrimas, sinceras - Siento haberme ido de esa manera...yo...- me aferro más a ti, vuelves a temblar- Era una niña, yo...yo no entendía. Mis padres decían que estaría en el mejor colegio, con los mejores maestros. Y no lo dudo es la mejor educación...- comienzo a soltarme un poco más, aún no quiero contarte todo; sigues mirando al vacío- Esa tarde cuando decidí irme...sentí el peor de los pesos en mi corazón, no quería dejarte aquí...eras mi amigo, Hiei...lo eres...- sollozo un poco.

\- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?- puedo sentir tu voz ¿quebrarse?.

\- No tuve opción...es por eso...es por eso que regresé para estar con todos ustedes y al menos disfrutar del último año juntos- lágrimas y más lágrimas caen por mis mejillas- Te enviaba cartas cada mes...me preocupaba por ti, porque estuvieras bien, que hicieras tus tareas, que comieras tus malditas verduras...las que siempre odiaste- te susurro- No quiero que me recibas con un ramo de rosas y tampoco pensé que lo harías. Sólo quiero que dejes de tratarme como si fuésemos dos completos desconocidos...- el dolor vuelve a mi alma- Lo siento mucho...- rompo en llanto nuevamente, giras para mirarme, yo sólo me aferro a tu pecho; siento tus ojos rubíes clavados en mi cabello. Tus brazos envuelven mi espalda completamente, dudosos.

\- Será mejor que te vayas-

Abro mis ojos enormemente, una puntada en mi pecho, duele. Asiento temblorosa y me separo de ti. Me siento tan débil, tan estúpida llorando, pero no puedo fingir, no puedo pretender ser fuerte porque me conoces, sabes que me quiebro, y aunque hayan pasado diez años me sigue lastimando como el primer día.

Tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya. No es el momento de contarte toda la verdad, no ahora. No quiero hacerlo, no mereces saber semejante aberración, sin embargo, debo hacerlo algún día. Enfrentarte con toda la fuerza del universo. Pero no hoy.

Te quedas perplejo, abro la ventana y decido irme. Cuando la cierro, te veo por última vez, allí mirando a la nada, trago fuerte. Mil, quizás más pensamientos irrumpen mi mente, recuerdos horrorosos, el rostro de ese infelíz jadeando en mi oído. Maldito cerdo.

Al llegar a mi cama lo único que quiero hacer es tirarme encima y que me trague, que me lleve a otra dimensión, donde pueda empezar de nuevo, desde cero y no sentir nada, ni rememorar. Estas cicatrices todavía duelen y mucho. No importa, vine con un propósito y hasta no lograrlo no me iré, lejos, como tengo planeado.

"Fin Sasha POV"

"¡Demonios!. ¿Por qué tienes que venir hasta aquí a decirme todo eso?", pensaba el pelinegro. Se tiró en la cama de mala gana mirando el techo, reflexionando.

Nunca había tenido tantos problemas con otras chicas, incluída su novia Mukuro. Era tan simple; las conocía, las llevaba a la cama, las dejaba si quería, jugaba con ellas como muñequitas. Ni siquiera con la pelirroja sintió que tenía corazón, que algo le latía dentro.

"Considerando que quieres que deje de tratarte de ese modo...creo...creo que puedo hacer algo por ti...", sonrió malicioso y divertido. "Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido de alguna forma...yo se cuál".

Alguien golpeó la puerta sacando a Hiei de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Hermano, ocurre algo?. Escuché ruidos- la voz preocupada de la peliverde se oyó.

\- No, Yukina, estoy bien-

\- De acuerdo. Que descanses-

\- Eso haré, mañana será un largo día- susurra.

::::::::::

A la mañana siguiente en clases...

\- Hasta que por fin vienes...- exclamó sarcástico Kurama quien compartía la mesa con Yusuke; esta tenía el típico grifo en medio, con algunas probetas y utensilios.

\- No fastidies...- contestó con indiferencia mientras se acercaba a su pupitre, los demás estaban conversando amenamente, el aula era un completo alboroto.

\- Parece que alguien tuvo una noche bastante agitada- rió el pelinegro.

\- ¿De qué demonios hablas?- sintió que sus compañeros sabían algo de la conversación con la joven.

\- De nada, Hiei, cálmate- el pelirrojo intervino nuevamente.

\- ¿Quién es nuestro verdugo el día de hoy, Kurama?- preguntó Yusuke.

\- Tu favorita...Ruka- él sonrió.

\- ¿Hagiri con Sasha?...no mueras de celos, enano- interrumpió Kuwabara, el grupo giró para verlos entrar.

Ambos venían hablando de cosas que tenían en común. Hiei clavó la mirada en Kaname y este le devolvió el gesto disimulando para que la joven no lo viera.

\- La próxima memorizaré el mapa de este instituto o sino me perderé otra vez...-

\- Sería un placer que te pierdas siempre y cuando pueda guiarte...- rieron.

-"Hoy es mi día de suerte, ¡rayos!"- pensó la pelicastaña; los únicos asientos libres eran al lado del joven de ojos rojos y otro de su adorada novia, quien estaba delante de este- "Eso te pasa por llegar tarde, Sasha. Si me siento con Mukuro seguramente me molestará toda la clase y no ando con ánimos de tolerarla y por cómo me mira...estoy en el infierno. ¡Está bien destino, haré lo que me pidas!"- hizo caso omiso y con la mayor de las penas dejó su bolso en la mesa, el joven desvió la mirada; Kaname por su parte se sentó junto con la pelirroja.

\- Buen día, chicas- saludó a las jóvenes a su costado, el pelinegro le dió la espalda para seguir conversando con sus compañeros.

\- Buen día, Sasha-

\- Oye, ¿de qué hablaban con Hagiri?- preguntó entre susurros Botan.

\- Ah...de nada en particular. Me lo encontré en la entrada del instituto y quiso acompañarme hasta al aquí, sino fuera por él probablemente ahora estaría perdida. Me ha ayudado a encontrar el salón de clase- rió nerviosa.

\- Parece un buen chico- soltó Keiko.

\- Invítalo a salir, Sasha- interviene Botan

\- ¿Pero de qué hablan?. No lo invitaré. Él sólo fue amable conmigo, nada más-

\- No se habla con ninguna chica del instituto, dicen que es un poco raro-

\- ¿Tú crées, Yukina?. A mi me pareció muy cortez- observa a la pelicastaña mientras que ésta se reía disimuladamente de las monadas que hacía Yusuke- ¿Cuándo te animarás?-

\- ¿Qué?. Estás loca, Yusuke es un pervertido, ni ebria haría semejante aberración-

\- Pero mueres porque lo haga- ríe Botan.

\- ¡Cállate!-

La profesora, una elegante pelirroja, entró a clases, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos asientos para pasar las mejores horas de sus vidas...nuevamente.

La mujer fue de un punto a otro de la habitación, mientras llevaba en su mano una pluma y una carpeta con el listado de los alumnos. Examinó a todos y a cada uno de los presentes. Éstos observaron sin entender la acción, algunos murmuraban, otros la miraban pervertidamente, como cierto dúo dinámico.

\- Bienvenidos a mi clase de Química. Soy la profesora Ruka Kekkaishi. Hoy comenzaremos con los conceptos básico de la materia- anotó algunas cosas en la pizarra.

Sasha maldijo una y otra vez en su mente. Estaba segura que hoy no era su día. Hiei sonrió por dentro, su pequeña venganza hacia la pelicastaña estaba recién comenzando.

::::::::::

Se pasaron la hora escribiendo de modo que Yusuke y Kuwabara bostezaban cada tres minutos, al único que parecía agradarle la clase era a Kurama quien sonreía y anotaba. Mukuro de vez en cuando se daba vuelta para mirar con amor a su novio y con odio a su compañera, y en cierta medida, a ella también le desagradaba su presencia. Keiko, Botan y Yukina lidiaban para comprender algo de lo escrito, iba a ser un duro desafío esta asignatura.

Su compañero Kaname, quien estaba delante, extendió sus brazos simulando un bostezo; en la mano llevaba un papel muy bien doblado. Sasha dejó de escribir y observó a su compañero, Hiei afiló la mirada. La joven tomó el papel y lo abrió sigilosamente, la clase era tan silenciosa que cualquier ruido espantaba a los alumnos. En la hoja se podía ver un dibujo, era una pequeña casa al estilo japonés rodeada de un hermoso árbol de cerezo, muy bien ilustrado a lápiz. Ella sonrió.

Cortó el extremo de una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió algo. Se lo entregó disimuladamente, debido a que la profesora había tomado asiento. Por fin.

"Es precioso, ¿lo acabas de hacer?"- con una carita sonriente.

"Si, cuando la clase está aburrida" -

Volvió a entregarle el papel. Hiei quien no paró de ver todo lo que hacían, comenzó a tener ciertos celos hacia el pelinegro.

"Deberías dedicarte al arte, eres muy bueno"-

"Larga historia poco papel. ¿Almuerzas conmigo?"-

Sasha se sorprendió, quizás el joven iba muy rápido. Su compañero de al lado, le quitó el papel bruscamente, a lo que ella frunció el ceño. Hiei escribió algo y se lo entregó.

"No irás"- la pelicastaña no salía de su asombro, ¿quién era él para decirle qué hacer y qué no?.

"¿Quién eres, mi mamá?"-

"No irás de todas formas"-

"Tú no me dirás lo que tengo que hacer"-

Esto se convirtió en una batalla.

"Conozco a Hagiri, no irás"-

"Tonto"-

"Tarada"-

"Bobo"-

"Idiota"-

\- ¡Imbécil!- exclamó ante toda la clase que se giró para mirarla; la cara se le transformó a rojo tomate de la verguenza- "Mierda, mierda, mierda"- pensó.

\- ¡Señorita Bagod!- gritó enojada la profesora-

\- ¡Eres una estúpida!- atinó a decir Hiei, la joven lo miró con más sorpresa.

\- ¡Señor Jaganshi, señorita Bagod a detención lo que resta de la hora!. No quiero oírlos decir una sola palabra-

\- Pero profesora...-

\- ¡Pero nada!- interrumpió la mujer- ¿Qué clase de modales son esos en esta institución?-

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la puerta del salón de clases, todos miraban atónitos; Mukuro que no paraba de pensar en las mil y una formas de matar a la pelicastaña y Yusuke que se reía por lo bajo. Sasha suspiró con pesadez, realmente estaba apenada, la primera vez en toda su vida que era humillada de esa manera.

Afuera del aula Hiei caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos como si nada hubiera ocurrido, por otro lado la joven miraba hacia otro lado tratando de no toparse con el culpable de ser castigada.

\- Espero que sepas dónde queda la maldita cárcel para adolescentes en este colegio...- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Qué clase de modales son esos en esta institución, Bagod?- más ironía mientras abría la puerta de un salón- Primero las taradas.

\- Seguido de los subnormales desequilibrados- sonrió victoriosa.

En la habitación solo se observaba a una mujer al mando, parecía descansar cómodamente sobre el escritorio. Los ronquidos resonaban en todo el salón.

\- ¡Señora Mayumi!- exclamó Hiei sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Mmh?...- se preguntó con pereza- ¿Hiei?...¡Pero si es mi niño favorito en todo el colegio!- le sonrió.

Sasha estaba asombrada, ¿acaso estuvo tantas veces en detención como para conocer a esa mujer?. El pelinegro se sentó y cruzó las piernas arriba de la mesa con total confianza.

\- ¿Qué fue hoy...maldecir, insultar, golpear a alguien?.

\- No, nada de eso. Aquí mi compañera fue la culpable, me saca de quicio- la joven tomó asiento.

\- ¿De qué hablas, zoquete?. Tú eres la razón por la cual estoy aquí. Eres un entrometido- lo miró con desdén.

\- Mujeres...- suspiró.

\- Siempre tuviste problemas con tus chicas, Hiei...- rió la señora.

\- No soy una de "sus chicas"...- abrió su cuaderno.

\- Ya quisieras...- ladeó su cabeza para mirarla.

\- Oh, si...muero de ganas, Jaganshi- dijo con sarcasmo.

\- "Mmmh...ya lo veremos, Bagod, ya lo veremos"- pensó el joven.

La hora en la sala de detención pasó rápidamente, entre los cabeceos de la señora Mayumi, Hiei que se había posicionado muy cómodo en el pupitre escuchando música con sus auriculares, y Sasha que intentaba hacer los ejercicios de matemática con mucho esfuerzo. La campana sonó y tomaron sus cosas para regresar al salón de clases y encontrarse con sus compañeros.

::::::::::

En el pasillo una pelicastaña iba caminando con cuadernos y libros entre sus brazos. Bajó las escaleras, seguramente Keiko, Botan y Yukina se encontraban en el comedor ya que era tiempo del almuerzo. Al girar a la derecha para encaminarse hacia dicho lugar, se topa con la pelirroja quien la empujó con intenciones de que esta cayera, lo había logrado. Todos los libros se encontraban en el suelo incluído su bolso.

\- Oye, ¡fíjate por dónde caminas!- le exclamó enfadada Mukuro seguida de Kokou y Ayame.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, me empujaste...- las demás rieron, ella se puso de pie, la pelirroja la acorrala contra la pared.

\- Sabes...- la mira de arriba hacia abajo, con desprecio- Eres sólo una don nadie...así que... manten tus manos lejos de Hiei, no me gusta repetir las cosas dos veces-

\- Puedes quedarte tranquila porque resulta ser que tu monito de circo no me interesa, así que guarda tus amenazas patéticas para otra persona-

La pelirroja sonríe de lado y se marcha junto con sus súbditas. Sasha comienza a juntar con bronca sus pertenencias del suelo, habían quedado dispersas a lo ancho del pasillo.

\- Estás teniendo un día bastante extraño...-

La voz de Hagiri se escucha delante de ella, le extiende un cuaderno que había recogido del suelo.

\- Gracias por hacérmelo saber, estaba comenzando a pensar que soy una chica con demasiada suerte- esboza una sonrisa.

\- ¿Problemas con esa chica?-

\- Esa idiota de Mukuro se cree la reina del mundo con su ejército de tontas- suspira con pesadez.

\- Resulta ser que la idiota de Mukuro es mi hermana- Sasha abrió los ojos de manera exagerada.

\- ¡¿Qué?!...yo...emm...disculpa...yo no...- titubeaba, él rió.

\- No te preocupes. Es mi media hermana, somo hijos de padres diferentes-

\- Oh, yo...yo no lo sabía, discúlpame por favor-

Suplicaba con una reverencia y con muchos nervios encima.

\- No era tu obligación saberlo. Mi madre se casará con su padre en unos meses y oficialmente será mi hermana. Por cierto, no me respondiste en la clase de química- comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

\- Me encantaría almorzar conti-

\- Ya tienes planes- interrumpió Hiei con su habitual tono de voz; la toma del brazo obligándola caminar.

\- ¡L-lo siento, en otra ocasión...- exclama tratando de liberarse totalmente en vano.

\- Está bien...- afila la mirada.

Se adentran en un aula completamente vacía, Hiei cierra la puerta detrás de él y se acerca a la jovencita.

\- Hey, ¿qué te sucede?. ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Sasha frunce el ceño, el pelinegro la arrincona contra la pared.

\- Aléjate de él-

\- ¿Pero qué demonios te ocurre?. ¿Estás loco?. ¡Tú no me dirás qué tengo que hacer!-

\- Deja de comportarte como una idiota. Te dije que no y punto-

\- ¿O qué?-

El fórmido chico se acerca brusca y peligrosamente a centímetros de su boca, mirándola fijamente y apoyando las manos en ambos lados del cuerpo de la muchacha.

\- O verás de lo que soy capaz...-

Se aproxima cada vez más a esos labios entreabiertos, los latidos cada vez más fuertes, la respiración más agitada, las mejillas rojas, y el intento de beso es interrumpido por Sasha quien se safa con una risa seca dirigiéndose a la puerta; cualquier contacto con un chico la hacía estremecerse de mala manera.

\- ¿Tú, en serio?. ¡Já!, no me hagas reír. Hoy es el día de "díganle a Sasha qué hacer". Eres el segundo que me lo dice- gruñe irónicamente para cambiar de tema.

\- ¿Quién fue el primero?-

\- Tu novia, la princesa pelirroja del mundo de lo perfecto- exclamó con ironía, mucha ironía- Hazme un favor y no me fastidies-

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?-

\- Pregúntaselo tú. Eres su novio, ¿no?- desvía la mirada.

\- ¿Celosa?- sonríe de lado.

\- No te das una idea...- contesta con sarcasmo.

Abrió la puerta para largarse de ese lugar, y hablando de Roma...

\- ¡Hiei te estaba buscando!- la pelirroja le dedica una mirada de odio a la chica; Sasha sale del salón casi corriendo para que la joven no le reproche nada.

\- Mukuro...- susurra de mala gana cambiando su expresión a una de fastidio.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo debo soportar que te encierres con esa?- el joven suspiró, harto de los celos de su novia.

\- Te veo luego- se dirigió al pasillo.

\- ¿No vas a responderme?-

\- No- puso las manos en los bolsillos y caminó pacíficamente.

\- "Esa don nadie va a saber quien es Mukuro"-

::::::::::

El comedor estaba repleto, las mesas como siempre divididas en sectores. Hiei localizó a sus compañeros junto con las muchachas. Sasha sostenía un paquete de snacks, lo comía fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué te dije de mantener la distancia, deforme?-

\- Acostúmbrate, enano- le responde divertido; Kuwabara estaba sentado al lado de su hermana hablando agradablemente y haciendo sonreír a la joven.

\- Hermano, Kuwabara, no comiencen- interviene Yukina.

\- Ya dejó de ser una niña pequeña- susurra la pelicastaña.

\- Tú sigue alimentándote con esa comida chatarra- Sasha toma una papa frita y la saborea como si se tratara del placer de los dioses.

\- Es...tan...deliciosa...- sonríe victoriosa.

\- Si el cabeza de zanahoria es el primero en mi lista para asesinarlo lenta y dolorosamente, tú eres la segunda, tonta-

La mira con desdén, aveces sus comentarios irritan al pelinegro. Kurama se acerca y le susurra algo.

\- No creo que quieras hacerle eso a tu novia de la infancia, Hiei- ríe disimuladamente.

\- Métete en tus propios asuntos Kurama. Y por cierto...trata de resolverlos- señala con la mirada a Botan quien estaba hablando con Yukina.

\- En eso estoy- sonríe pícaro.

\- Oigan, ya que estamos todos juntos ¿por qué no organizamos una fiesta?-

\- Yusuke, tú sólo piensas en divertirte-

\- No es cierto, Keiko, también pienso en ti- le guiña un ojo.

\- Si, claro. ¡Eres un pervertido!-

\- ¡Pero si no dije nada malo!-

\- Tú no sabes como tratar a las mujeres, Urameshi- interviene el pelinaranja.

\- ¡Já!, hazme reír Kuwabara. ¿Acaso vas a darme lecciones, señor romántico?-

\- Te hacen falta. Hace tiempo que estás tratando de conquistar a Keiko y no lo logras. Te aconsejaría darte prisa o tratar de ser un caballero- los presentes comienzan a reír.

\- Doña mandona es difícil, amigo-

\- ¡Yusuke Urameshi!. ¡¿A quién demonios llamas doña- el pelinegro se sube a la mesa.

\- ¡Oigan todos, fiesta en mi casa el viernes por la noche!- grita para apaciguar a una furiosa pelicastaña, quien sólo se quedó allí con la vena palpitante en la frente; las personas en el lugar comentaban sobre la fiesta, con lo cual el comedor se había convertido en un ruidoso salón.

Un hombre de cabello color café y de gran altura se acerca a paso ligero a la mesa del grupo.

\- ¡Yusuke Urameshi!- el aludido lo observa con miedo- ¿Podría hacerme el gran favor de no gritar en el comedor?-

\- Disculpe, director Koenma, no volverá a pasar- lo mira apenado, el joven (porque no aparentaba sobrepasar los cuarenta años) se gira para retomar su camino.

::::::::::

El resto del día transcurrió considerablemente ameno; la clase de matemática fue una tortura para la pelicastaña, en cambio para Hiei eran pan comido. Eso no quiere decir que le gustaba, pero le resultaban fáciles de hacer aunque le ponía poco interés al asunto. La campana sonó y era hora de regresar a casa, para algunos alumnos, porque para otros, era tiempo de ir a trabajar.

\- Botan...-

La aludida caminaba en dirección a la salida del instituto acompañada de sus amigas.

\- Kurama, ¿qué sucede?-

\- Me preguntaba si querías dar un paseo...es decir, si no tienes nada que hacer- sonríe nervioso, la peliceleste se había quedado hipnotizada por las palabras de aquel joven.

\- Claro, ¡me encantaría!- exclama alegre; el pelirrojo se adelanta para encender su motocicleta.

\- Keiko, hoy me tomaré el día, así que si puedes encargarte por mi te lo agradecería mucho- la dos pelicastañas se miran entre si y hechan una carcajada leve.

\- Seguro, Botan. Que te diviertas con Kurama- sonríe pícara.

\- Y no hagan cosas indebidas, ¿si?-

\- Cállense...¡adiós!- corre hacia el joven.

Sasha revisa la hora y se alarma.

\- Demonios...-

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasha?-

\- Llegaré tarde al trabajo. Debo irme-

\- Ten cuidado, mi hermano me ha dicho que los casos de jóvenes asaltadas han aumentado, cuídate-

\- Oh, tienes razón, Yukina, lo haré...adiós, chicas-

Acto seguido, salió a paso ligero. El camino era medianamente largo y debía tomarse el tren para llegar; es un sacrificio que está dispuesta a hacer para obtener el trabajo fijo que el doctor Kamiya le prometió.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido en el día, esto, quizás, era sólo el comienzo...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hasta acá el tercer capítulo, perdón la tardanza, prometo ser un poco más rápida en los próximos capítulos. Si te gusta, o no, no dudes en decírmelo, gracias por leer. Gracias por las reviews a todos, miles de gracias.

¡Sayonara!


End file.
